On the Wings of a Butterfly
by Bumblebee's Girl
Summary: A young femme is separated from her sparkmate. Will she see him again? BeexOC ****Chapters have been updated and edited!**** please review! xx
1. Chapter 1

This chapter takes place a few years after Optimus leaves Cybertron (were gonna stick with earth times).

This is sort of an AU story, with references to the film plus the G1/2 cartoons.

"Normal talk"

_"Bond talk"_

**"::Com talk::"**

Disclaimer: Soo wish i owned but don't! Love the films! Love the Cartoons! Love the Comics!

One little question thou? Can Bumblebee be my Toyboy?.......please?..........pretty please?......." " ...... meannies!

**Chapter One**

The last of the golden rays peeked behind the once proud buildings of the Cybertonian city of Iacon, the sun slowly decending toward the horizon.

On top of the tallest tower still left, a lone figure watched as the stars soon replaced the sun's rays in the darkening sky.

Her frame shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around herself, as a soft wind blew up from the now wasted city.

Muilt-coloured wings threw out rainbows as the last of the days light faded, tightening her arms around her small frame as a small tear ran down a periwinkle cheek, the femme thought back to a simmilar night as the memory of him and there last night together replayed.

flashback......

Arms encircled her small frame as they sat watching the sun set. The sky fading throught the hues of dusk, yellow, orange and red, darkening to torquise and then purple until the first of the nights star's started to twinkle around them and the two moons of the planet had started to glow giving the city a cool silver glow as the light shone off of the metalic buildings.

Sighing, the small femme curled herself deeper into his embrace, savouring the feel of his aura around her. She felt safe and protected in those strong yellow arms, a feeling she wanted to keep, to stay with her always.

"I don't want you to go!" she whispered staring blankly as the last little bits of colour left the dark sky.

It had only been a few hours since Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots had given orders for the Allspark to be launched into the far reaches of space, hoping that the loss of the precious artifact would somehow end the war with the Decepitcons. How wrong he was, Reports had come in that Megatron was gathering supplies to launch a ship not to retrive the Allspark, but to destroy it. The Commander had made the decision to follow them, asking a small team of his most trusted Officers to go with him and stop Megatron. Her mechfriend* had been one of the first to put his name down.

She did'nt blame him, Optimus and the rest of the Autobot Army had been a like big brothers to the younger bots after finding both Sparklings in the ruins of Taeon. The Decepticons had devestated the Cybertronian city, Optimus had found the two hiding in what was once a Sparkling Nursery, taking them in the Commander along with the rest of the Autobot Army had raised, protected and been pranked by the two Pitraisers, watching as they were upgraded and grew from Sparklings into Younglings and then into their sub-adult frames, where romance soon followed between the two - much to the delight of their brothers, who had been taking bets on the two since they were sparklings.

While she had taken a not so prominate role within the Autobots, prefering to stay on Base. Her mechfriend had signed up for active duty as soon as he had been given his armoured frame, much to the dismay of their Gaurdians - alot had still wanted to keep the younger bots out of the active side of war for a little while longer.

The Autobot's ship The Ark was now being prepped and would be ready to launch within the next 24 had given the choosen mechs this time off to prepare for the mission,so the young Autobot had brought his beautiful femmefriend* up to the tower to complete a daily ritual of seeing another day end and to break the news and say goodbye.

**::"I know! But you know why and Optimus is counting on us to find the Allspark first!"::** the yelow scout replied, His vocal processor had been damaged in the last major battle at Tiger Pax. The Autobot Medic's had not yet been able to fully repair the young mech who had to endure using his comm or soundbites and gestures to communicate.

The young couple looked out across the City of Iacon, the city lights starting to blend with the stars. Looking to the heavens, the young mech searched for a particular star.

"I will miss you!" came her sweet voice, removing her helm from under his chin.

**::"See that star?":: **he said turning to the twinkling skies, pointing to the brightest blue jewel_._**::"It's ****called ****Sierra Nevada****!"::**

"It's beautiful!" she said staring at the small sky diamond "What does it mean?"

**::"In our language it means My Beautiful...but in the earth language...Butterfly!"::**he smiled as she spun around in his arms and kissed him with all the love she could muster, before pulling away and resting her forehead on his, azure optics gazed into her own aqua drops, where tears were slowly starting to fall.

**::"I will always be with you. You only have to look for me here....." **He said pointing up at the star **"....and here":: **Bringing his hand down to rest over where her spark resided and looking back into her optics.

**::"Will you be my Sparkmate, My Beautiful Butterfly?"::**.

"Yes I will! I love you so much Bumblebee!" she whispered.

xXXx

A smile tugged at the small femme's lips as the rest of the memory played out in her mind. They had gone back to her quaters and had spent the night together, living up to the promise of being together always, Bonding and memorising each other, so's never to forget, never to be without one another.

It had been almost ten years since she had last seen her sparkmate, her Bumblebee. Many things had changed, the war had intensified tenfold since the Allspark mission had launched. Iacon was more rubble then buildings and half of the city had been abandoned or ransacked.

Butterfly herself had also changed. Sighing up under Elita One's command as soon as Bumblebee had left. The small femme had risen quickly up the ranks and had gained the Trust and Friendship of the Female commanders inner circle. Not that she had'nt had that already, the femme Commander Elita One, like the rest of the Autobot ranks had taken on the role of big sisters or brothers to herself and Bumblebee since they were younglings. But Butterfly had wanted to gain their respect as an equal, as a warrior and to one day end the war. Now she was an officer within the femme ranks.

How she wished her Bumblebee could see her now she mused as her star flashed above her, winking a reasurance.

A chirp from her comm alerted her to an incoming message

**::Elita One to Butterfly::**

**::Butterfly here. Whats up Elita?::**

**::We have received a message from Optimus and his team!::** a smile could be heard on the femme's voice compassitator.

**::I'm on my way! You start without me and i swear you won't be able to sit for a week:: **

**::Ok we'll wait!::** Butterfly swore she could hear Chromia laughing in the back ground

**::Elita One Out::**

The femme officer started to decend the towers stairs as fast as her small legs could carry her, transforming into her alt mode, her multi coloured wings gleaming against the street lights, as she headed towards The Autobot Base as fast as her jets could go.

*I'm sure i dont have to explain Mechfriend/Femmefriend.

Talksoon!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the legal stuff!!: so want to own but i don't. But no one says anything about having them in my dreams!.....kinky!!

"Normal talk"

_"Bond talk"_

**"::Com talk::"**

**Chapter 2**

She sat in the dark.

Shankles had been bolted through her wrists and ankles, chains snaked around her legs and arms locked to several rusty but strong rings on the slimy wall of the Decepticon's brig.

Again she tried her communications radio. Static was all she recieved.

Silver tracks of dried Energon, ran down her cheeks from dim aqua optics, one she suspected had been damaged after taking several hard punches to the face, It had become increasingly difficult to online the optic and when it did work the images were blurred and fuzzy.

Where a once proud periwinkle paint job had shone, a dull, chipped and rusty mess now lay. Wounds that had not been tended too had become infected with viruses and rust rot, energon flowed slugishly from several gashes to her abdomin. Rainbow wings that had stood high were now limp and rusted, hanging from her back by a few strong wires, not wishing to give up the precious apenditures, for it was these that had given the femme her beautiful name.

Butterfly.

The Decepticons had really done a number on her today.

(Earlier)

The so called 'plesentries' had started earlier than usual, seems that something or someone had upset her hosts and they had decided to take there frustrations out on their guest.- a.k.a. prisoner

"What's the matter Decepticreeps? did a widdle Autobot spoil your plans?" she mocked as two guards threw her into a now very familiar room and chained her to the ceilling and floors.

"Shut up AutoWhore!" came a high pitched voice.

Looking towards the doorway, the Autobot femme cringed inside. Starscream stood in the doorway, a dark look was across his face as his eyes looked her up and down. In his hands an energon whip shined.

"I'm sorry! I did'nt order a massage today! You'll have to come back another time!" she smirked at the seeker her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Very funny femme!" he drooled, walking behind her towards a control panel, she knew controlled the rooms various devices. "We're gonna play a little game today"

"Oh! which one? Let me guess? Tag!! I'd love too!.....But i seem to be a little tied up! maybe you could help me with that? then we'll play!"

She saw the anger flare in the seekers eyes as he pressed a button on the panel he was beside. Butterfly hissed as her arms were flung upwards towards the ceiling, her body straining as the chains holding her feet snapped againist their binds on the floor. Old wounds were roughly re-opened as the chains tightened even more, energon started to trickle down her abdomin and legs once again.

"Get you filthy hands off of me!" the young femme snarled, as the Decepticon 2nd in command came up behind her, feeling his fingers drifting over her hips and up her back seams, Butterfly shifted herself as best she could against the restraints, jus to get the wandering hands off of her chasis, rough fingers grabed her face as lips were soon forced onto her own. A scream of pain filled her audios as she bit down hard on the Decepticons lip, drawing energon.

"You will pay for that femme" he growled, wiping where she had bitten him, lifting the whip in his hands. "Your friends aren't here to save you this time femme!"

Several hours had passed and the Decpticon had soon grown tried of torturing the autobot femme. A large pool of energon was now at her feet, she was limp, held in her restraints having offlined from the repeated whipping/torture.

"I showed you!" Starscream snarled at her "Guards get this thing back to her cell!" he spat walking out of the door.

(Dream/flashback)

After arriving at the Base, Butterfly had found all the officers in the command center, taking her place at the briefing table beside Chromia.

Elita stood up and smiled seeing that everyone had now arrived.

"We have recieved word from Optimus and his team" the femme commander began pressing a few buttons, the room lights dimmed and the large screen came to life showing the Autobot leader along with his team in the background.

Butterfly's spark nearly jumped out of her chest at the sight of her sparkmate, tears slowly fell as she took in his appearence. His armour had changed to accomodate his new alt form on this planet "Primus is he sexy!" she thought, but his optics and smile were the same as she remembered, soft and loving staring at the screen.

Chromia's hand found hers and gave it a small squeeze. Turning to the 2nd in command Butterfly could see small tears also flowing down the blue femmes cheeks, smiling softly she turned to the screen to listen to the Autobot leader.

::.....and so my fellow cybertronians with the Allspark destroyed, there is no way to restore Cybertron to the once beautiful planet it once was. But we have found a new home on a small planet called Earth and with the growing threat the Decepticons are having to the inhabitants of this planet, we have been excepted and feel the need to protect our new friends. Megatron has been killed but others are still at large.

We call out to any Autobots/Cybertronia's still out there to join us.

Til all are one!.

With that the screen went blank and the lights came back on.

Looking around the table, Butterfly could see everyone had a smile or tears in there optics, Elita wiped her optics before addressing the table.

A little later on....

"Please Elita! Give me this mission! I'm one of the fastest fliers on Cybertron. I can get there and prepare for your arrival!"

"But what of your other responsibilities?" The Rose coloured commander asked raising an optic ridge and trying to hide a small smile.

"I'll take care of it!" Butterfly urged, she was almost on the verge of going down on her knees.

It had been decided that Iacon was no longer a safe place to live, so a Fleet would be assembled to transport the majority of the Autobot's to Earth.

A scout would be sent ahead to prepare for their arrival. Along with getting the Earth Base ready for such a big convoy of Autobots, there was also a small group of neutrals and family units, living on the base. So preparations had to be made for some Sparklings and Younglings.

"Ok!" Elita sighed "i'll give you five days to get yourself ready and to make arrangements. It will be a three month journey to Earth by yourself! It will take the fleet four months, we will head out two months after you have departed"

"Yes Ma'am!" she saluted, a smile playing on her lips. She was going to see her Bumblebee again and what a surprise she had for him. Turning from the Rose Commander, the small officer started for the door, she had alot to do.

"Mummy!" came a high pitched cry

"ooof!" Butterfly staggered as a small yellow and blue blur jumped on her "Firefly!!! What are you doing here?" Butterfly asked the twitering youngling, picking her up and turning to her Commander who had a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry Elita! I thought she was with MoonRacer"

"She was!" came a slightly annoyed voice as MoonRacer walked through the doors "But the little Imp ran off!"

A giggle escaped the youngling in her arms as she continued to squeak and twitter to her mother.

.........

Feeling her Systems come weakly online, Butterfly tried to stay in recharge. To relive those last few day with her sweet youngling. Tears were steaming down her face again. She had begun to wonder if she would ever see her sparkling or Bee again, the amount of days she had spent in this cruel place had become countless and dout was starting to settle into her spark. Why had'nt anyone come to save her, surely the Autobots had tracked her entry into Earth aswell.

Bee should of reconised her....their signature. They were one after all, even if they had only bonded, just hours before he had left. He was her, as she was him, And what of Firefly? who would look after her? all these thoughts along with many others started running through her CPU. Loosing herself to her thoughts once again as darkness took over.

Warning signs had started flashing as energon levels were now at critical levels and falling fast, the femmes systems had started shutting down and her CPU had been playing tricks on her with halucinations of her sparkmate, youngling and friends. Dreams of the days when she was a sparkling growing up on the Autobot Base, bedtime stories, snuggled with Ratchet or Optimus, dodging bathtime with Ironhide or helping a pair of Twins with the lastest Prank against Prowl. Many fond memories of Training with Chromia and Elita, hanging out with Moonracer of Firestar. But the most spark renching dreams were of her sparkmate and youngling, rememebering the day she found out she had sparked and the day she first came online. Who would take care of her now? surely Bee would.

No tears would come, though she desperatly wanted to cry. The periwinkle femme knew her time was running out.

_"Hold on Fly! I'm coming!!" _

"Who's There?" the femme asked, her voice was bearly a whisper "Bee?" But the femme brushed away the sensations, her CPU was playing tricks on her again.

A loud explosion sounded from the hallway. She tried to lift her head, but the small femme was now too weak.

Another Bang now rocked the walls around her, small streams of dirt and rubble fell from the ceiling ontop of the femme. "Whats going on?" she said

_"We're comming! Hold on!"_

Hearing voices Butterfly tried to listen, there was definatly three mechs outside the Brig doors, Her spark was beating fast and loud in her chest at the sound of one voice in particular.

"Ironhide! In Here!!"

"Nah! prah'blem! Cover ya afts!"

The Door before her exploded and the three mechs rushed in.

"Butterfly!!!!" came the frantic voice of her sparkmate "Ratchet!!"

"Bee?" she got out weakly as the yellow scout made his way to her side.

"Primus.....!" came Ironhide's deep texan accent as he looked down at the femme.

"Hide! Get those chains off her!" the CMO exclaimed, scanning the femme.

Letting out a small moan as she was laid down, her body protesting at the movement. Her optics looked into the bright blue ones of her beloved's a small hand cupped her cheek, wiping away silent tears.

_"My Beautiful Butterfly!"_

"We have to get you back to base!" Ratchet said as another exploision sounded from outside "I'm going to give you something for the pain and put you into statis" he said looking down at her.

"Ok!" came a weak sound. Bee leaned down and kissed her forehead before the medic administed the drugs

_"Love you!" _he said over their bond before the femmes optics offlined and her frame visable relaxed.

Carefully picking up the petite officer, Ratchet followed Ironhide, Bumblebee taking up the rear as they made there way throught the halls of the enemy base.

**::Ironhide to Prowl::**

**::Prowl Here::**

**::We've got Butterfly. Heading for your co-ordinates::**

**::Standing by::**

The three Autobots soon came to the large hanger doors, the sound of the battle raging outside filled their audio's.

**::Prowl?::**

**::Ready! Get your afts in gear:: **

Running out the door, Bumblebee kept his optics half on the battle and half watching his sparkmate in Ratchet's arms, constantly sending his love over there bond, praying to Primus that she be ok.

Both Autobot defenders kept there optics sharp taking down any decepticons that headed for them as they raced throught the battle field and behind the line of Autobots, that had stationed themselves outside the enemy base while the rescue mission had taken place.

Ironhide quickly joined the others at the front line, the decepticon's seeing that there hostage had escaped were slowly backing off.

The screech of a retreat from Starscream could be heard in the skies over the Decepticon troops.

Rachet placed his cargo into Bumblebee's arms and transformed, opening his doors at the rear. "Place her inside!" he instructed.

Walking round, Bee placed his precious sparkmate into the medics alt-form, making sure she was comfortable the scout closed the medic's doors. Transforming himself before following the medic towards the base.

_"Hold on my Butterfly! please!!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mabe if i wish on a star i might win the lottery and then i can buy the rights....until then i only own Butterfly and Firefly.

**Chapter 3**

It had been 12 hours since they had arrived at the Autobot base. Ratchet had raced straight into the medbay where First Aid and Red Alert had been waiting for the CMO.

The scout had been told to stay outside and now sat in the corridor, waiting for any news on his sparkmate. Feeling her spark so close had been something a little strange and new, as they had only bonded hours before his mission to search for the Allspark, the couple had not had the chance to get used to there sparks being one. He prayed to Primus and every God that he had ever heard about to help her pull through. Several times he had felt her spark falter, which had scared the slag out of him and almost had him storming into the Hatchet's domain.

Teletran had first picked up her signal a month ago, as she had entered the solar system. But it had'nt been until she had entered Earth's atmospher that the computer had identified it as her. He had been over the moon when he breifly felt her spark. But the decepticon's had also seen the signal and had intercepted and ambushed the femme before they could get to her.

Of course the scout had gone on the fritz as soon as they had found out, leading to Ironhide and Jazz holding down the young mech while Rachet had put him into stasis for his own safety.

_"Stay with me Butterfly!"_ he had said over and over again through their bond, praying to Primus.

Several mechs had walked by the yellow scout and come to sit with him, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Blaster, Bluestreak, Optimus had even come by at one point to check up on him, but had gone after a call from the Command Center had pulled him away.

"You ok kid?" came the deep accent of the resident gun slinger as he sat down beside the young scout "e'rd any'thin?"

Just as he was about to answer his longtime guardian, the med bay doors opened and out walked a tired looking Ratchet. Standing up immediately Bumblebee looked up at the resident medic, "Ratcht! How is she?" he asked as the others stood behind the young mech giving him there support.

"She's stable" he smiled "But i want to keep her under stasis for the time being!"

"Can i see her?" optics pleaded with the medic.

"Sure!" he said leading the scout inside, Ironhide followed. silently telling the others to stay before going throught the doors.

Walking over to the berth she layed on, Bumblebee was shocked at the amount of wires that covered his sparkmate, fresh repair patches covered the small frame and her armour had been taken off in places, along with her wings which he suspected had been taken off for repairs and would be reatached at a later date. Soon he hoped as he loved seeing those beautiful apenditures.

Tears slowly came to his optics as he remembered the last time he had seen her. It had been just before he had left on the Allspark mission, they had gone up to there favorite spot atop of the Iacon clock tower to watch the sun set and stars come out. He had pointed out her star before asking her to be his Sparkmate. He remembered every curve, seam, rivet, plating that covered the femme's protoform before they had merged their sparks together becoming One being.

A hand on his shoulder, let the scout know that Ironhide was behind him, "Go sit with 'er kid! She'll pull through" he said before giving his shoulder a reasuring squeeze and gentle push.

Pulling a chair nearer, Bumblebee looked towards Ratchet with a silent question.

"Go ahead!" the medic nodded.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Bee placed his hand in hers, again praying to Primus.

It was'nt until late at night, when his shift finished did the CMO notice the young mech had fallen asleep at his sparkmates side, his hand still entertwined with hers.

Smiling the doctor did one final check of his patient, careful not to disturb the sleeping couple. Running a final scan, the medic frown when he noticed a small scar on the femme's spark chamber, looking closer the scar looked to be about 10years old.

"Now what have you kids been up too?" he smiled as FirstAid entered the medbay to take over from the CMO.

...............

Pain full memories assulted her this time. Starscreams face kept coming into view, flashbacks of torture and war torn Cybertron, played havoc on her CPU, senario's of what would happen to her friends, family. She had to get to Earth, get to Optimus, too her Bumblebee!.

"BUMBLEEBEE!!"

Onlining his own optics with a start, Bee looked to his sparkmate. She was thrashing about on the berth screaming his name, many of the wires/energon lines had been pulled or ripped out.

"Butterfly! It's Me! Bumblebee! Wake up sweetspark!"

Calling for help, the Autobot scout tried again to calm down the femme, taking to her throught there bond while placing a hand over her spark and another to her periwinkle cheek, the young mech tried to look into his mates optics, trying to bring her back to reality and not in the dream world she was currently caught up in.

_"My Beautiful Butterfly! It's ok your safe"_ the young mech tried over and over, feeling his words finally getting throught to the femme.

"B..!?"

"I'm here....I'm here!" he said as Butterfly fully relaxed onto the berth looking up at her sparkmate "Hi!" he said stroking her cheek.

Before the femme could reply, an alarm sounded on the monitors that were still attached to the injured femme, her frame arching off of the berth as she convolsed.

"Fly?....BUTTERFLY!!!!...... HELP! RATCHET!! FIRST AID!!! HELP!!!"

More alarms sounded as Bee was pushed aside by Ratchet!

"Out the way kid!.....Come on Fly! Stay with me!" Ratchet cursed, he started to pull out tools as the rest of the medical team rushed in, helping the CMO get the femme into the surgery bay.

Bumblebee stood there watching as the doors closed, Ironhide and Optimus came up behind the stuned mech. "Bee? what happened?" was the last thing the young mech heard before sending out one last call _"Come back to me!"_ and blacking out.

......................

It had been over a month since Butterfly's Rescue from the Decepticon and a few weeks since her relapse, but thankfully she had pulled throught and was starting to make a full recovery. A couple of times the femme had woken up, only to look around the medbay and promptly fall back into a medicated recharge.

Ratchet was looking over her readings when Bumblebee walked in, heading straight for his sparkmates side, placing a small kiss to her helm before sitting down. The Autobot medics had now repaired the femme fully, her frame was almost completely healed, slight scars still remained that would be there for life. The beautiful Rainbow wings had been reatached (much to Bumblebee's delight) with a few special upgrades all that had remained was for the femme to wake up.

Bee had stayed by her side as much as he could, several times he had been ordered out by either the medics, Ironhide or Optimus and told to go and get some energon or recharge.

"Ratch? i think she's coming too!" Bumblebee said to the medic, "I can feel her!" Placing down his pen, the Autobot CMO came over to the two, running a scan of his own he watched as tears came to his young pateints optics.

"Fly can you hear me?"

That voice! the most wonderful voice in the world and it was here, beside her. she felt tears welling up, then a fear took her. not wanting to online her optics incase in was a trick. a hand brushed against her check as she heard that same voice in her spark.

_"My Beautiful Butterfly! wake up! please?"_

Slowly the femme onlined her optics, to be met with not one set of blue optics but too.

"Butterfly! Do you know who i am?"

"Hatchet!" she whispered with a small smile, before being engulfed by her sparkmate "Bee! ow ow ow!"

"Sorry! sorry!" he said placing several kisses on her forehead before standing back up and taking her hand. "You scared me!"

"Ok! you two! break it up! At least you still have a sence of humour Youngling!" the medic smiled scolding the pair and running a scan on the femme "Butterfly? How are you feeling?"

"Like i've been run over by Optimus, followed by Ironhide!" she smirked, wincing as she tried to sit up.

"Hang on! we'll help you!" the medic said adjusting the berth so that the femme could sit up. "Bee can you get a cube of energon from the rec room for Butterfly please?"

"But....!" the mech hesitated not wanting to leave his sparkmates side.

"She's not going anywhere! and will still be here when you get back" the medic said sounding a little angry that the scout was picking an argument, which he wouldnt win.

_"i'll be right here! and i have a surprise for you, when you get back"_ she sent over there bond a mischievous smirk played on her lips.

When the young scout had left, The CMO turned to his small patient. "Now young lady" he started "Where do you hurt? and Are you going to tell Bee about your little hell raiser?"

"Can't keep anything from you! Can I?" she giggled wincing again "I hurt all over! and Bee will know about the little hell raiser as you so foundly called her, when he gets back"

"A femme?! Wonderful!" he exclaimed, grabing a bottle of drugs "Whats her name?"

"Firefly!" her smile quickly fading "The Fleet? Rachet?..."

"Got in contact with us over a month ago, when they could'nt get ahold of you! Elita became worried and sent out a message"

"How long have i been out?" she asked as Bumblebee walked back in with a cube of energon in his hand.

"You landed on Earth over two months ago!" The scout answered softly, handing over the cube of silver liquid to Ratchet.

"We got you out from the decepticons Brig a month ago! You gave us a big scare a few weeks ago, we thought we'd lost you" the medic explained as she placed the drugs into the energon.

"I'm sorry Fly!" the scout broke down "I should have got to you sooner! Forgive me?"

"shhh shhh! My Bee!" she said, stoking the mechs helm in an effect to clam her sparkmate "It's not your fault" she sent her love over their bond, soothing the turmoil she could feel in his spark. Both were in tears, holding each other.

"Here Fly!" Rachet said "theres something in here for the pain, which will also make you sleep!"

"Thanks Hatchet!" she smirked as the Medic gave her a knowing glare and walked off mumbling about smart femme's.

"Have you heard from the fleet?" she asked

"Yes! They are due to land in two weeks! Aparently Wheeljack managed to upgrade the engines and make them faster before they left Cybertron"

"Two weeks! but there is so much to do!" she said starting to get up.

"Hang on Fly! slow down!" he said pushing her back down on to the berth "Everything is ready, quarters have been set up, rooms for the younglings and sparklings, the base is ready for them, so all you have to do is get better!" handing over the energon cude "Now drink this up!"

"Yes Sir!" she said giving him a mock salut, while drinking down the energon.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Bee asked as he sat on the edge of the berth.

"Well you know that last night we were together, before....." she trailed off making the both of them blush.

"Yes! Where we Bonded!" Bee chunkled looking at his beautiful sparkmate, he could see her systems starting to power down, the medication was working.

"Something happened afterwards?" she slurred sleepily

"And what would that be?" he asked lying the femme back down and making himself comfortable at her side, his optics never leaving hers.

"Sparkling.....femme......FireFly!" was the last word she said before her re-charge systems booted up, a smile on her lips.

Ratchet had been just about to catch up with some paperwork, when a large thud had him running out of his office and into the bay. When he got there he roared out with laughter Butterfly was peacefully in re-charge with a big smile on her face plates. Bumblebee however was on the floor, a biwilldered look was on his face plates.

"Come on lad!" he said lifting up the yellow bot "Looks like you could do with a drink!" leading the scout to the door he shouted to RedAlert to watch the bay.

many hours later

**::Rachet to Ironhide::**

**::What ya what medic?::**

Rachet chuckled **::Can you come to the Rec Room? i need your help::**

**::On way! This had better be good::** the gun slinger growled, checking his internal chronometer. "2am! i'm gonna kill that medic!"

Walking out of his quaters, The sound of laughter could be heard coming from the rec-room as he got closer. Curious he began to walk a little faster and entered the room.

Rachet was sitting at one of the tables, with Optimus both had a cube of high grade, watching the scene which was playing out. Bumblebee was trying to stand up, by the looks of it he had consumed one too many cubes of the alcoholic bevarage and was having trouble finding his sea legs!

"Hiiiiiiidddeeee!" he slurred seeing the mech walk in "where have you been? we started hours ago"

"I can see that youngling!" he growled turning to the other two mechs in the room "What did you what medic? i start shift in 2hours!"

"Come celebrate with us!" Optimus said his frame swaying a bit, as he pushed a fresh cube towards the weapons specialist.

"Depends! What are we celebrating?" he asked picking up the cube, taking a sip.

"Bee's and Fly's sparkling!! Well youngling now!" the medic answered

Energon went flying as the news hit Ironhide's processor "What!!!"

"uh huh!" Bee perked up, downing another cube "Firefly!! her name is!" and with that the young bots CPU crashed as he fell into an over-energised re-charge.

"Thank Primus!!" the other two sighed, getting up from the table "Thought he would go all night!" Rachet said going over to the young bot, checking his vitals "He's gonna have one sore processor in the morning, Give us a hand Hide!"

"Is this why you woke me up at 2am!" Ironhide growled

"yes! we've been trying to get him to drink that last cude for nearly an hour, would'nt toast anymore with us and i put some sleeping pills into that one"

"ugh!" Optimus sighed rubbing his helm

"Serves you right for having that last cube" the medic laughed lifting the scout up "some of us know when to stop! Come on lets get him to bed!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This will teach you to disobay my orders!"

Bumblebee grumbled as he found himself staring at the retreating Medic's back throught the brig's bars for the second time in less then 2 weeks.

The first time was for sneaking into the medbay. The yellow scout had woken up from his re-charge, after what Ironhide had dubbed 'Wetting the Spark!' Still slightly over-energised from the high grade he had consumed and had some how made his way to the medbay. Stumbling over to his sparkmates berth and trying to lie down next to result being him falling off of the berth with a thud, Butterfly waking up with a start resulting in her falling ontop of her sparkmate and both starting to make out on the medbay floor. To say that the CMO was'nt very happy when he came running out of his office to find the couple in such an intermit position, was an understatement. The Hatchet had come alive that night.

Butterfly had been confined to her berth in the medbay, after opening a couple of still healing wounds. while Bee had been thrown in the brig for a couple of days.

That had been last week and the small femme was now being escorted back to the medbay by RedAlert as Rachet had thrown Bee back into the Brig.

The young femme had snuck out of the medbay after boring her processor out, sure she had visitors that would come and go, but this was a different need and going in search of a certain type of fun was on her processor! after all they had ten years to make up for, she had found it in the rec-room, where she had promtly jumped on her sparkmate. Only to be interupted when RedAlert had walked in.

"Come on Red! I feel fine! Let me out please?" the femme begged while being lead back to her berth

"Sorry! thats not my decision. Now in!" the medic said pointing to the berth as a very angry CMO stormed into the medbay.

"Ra......."

"Not a word Youngling!" he snarled "I'm still your guardian! This will make you think twice before sneaking out!" and with that he stormed into his office slaming the door.

Butterfly stared at the closed door, her optics filling with tears as she laid back down on the berth her back to the office door, her spark calling to its other half wanting to be with it, until her re-charge systems kicked in and she fell into an un-easy re-charge.

**::Optimus to Rachet::**

**::What!?::**

**::ok....Have you seen Bee?::**

**::Brig::**

**::Why?::**

**::Sneaking around::**

**::With Fly?::**

**::Bingo!! we have a winner!!::**

**::Well i need both of them to report to the command center, That's an order Rachet. The fleet will be with us in under 24hours::**

**:: Ok Ok ::**

Turning off the comm, Ratchet exited his office to find Butterfly was thrasing about on her berth. The young femme looked to be caught up in a really bad nightmare. She had had a few since waking up, but Bumblebee had always been around to calm the femme before the dream had become this bad.

Cursing himself for being so stupid and not letting the pair be together, Ratchet went over to his young charge, booting up his scanners. Butterfly's spark rate was nearing critical stress levels. Injecting the femme with a relaxant, the medic tried to wake her up.

"Fly! Wake up!" the medic pleadded shaking the femme "Wake up Fly! I'm Sorry!"

"Bee! Bee! help me!!" she mumbled, tossing back and forth. When suddenly said mech came running threw the doors, followed shortly by Ironhide.

"I'm here, _I'm here!" _he said taking the femme in his arms, talking both throught his spark and whispering in her audio receptors, helping to calm the femme as she slowly woke from her nightmare.

Realising where she was and who was holding her, Butterfly clung to Bee with a death grip. _"I'm here! I'm here" _he soothed over and over, glaring daggers at the Medic, for separating the two and making the femme stress out. Butterfly had always had bad nightmares when she was stressed out, ever since she was a sparkling the young femme had dream't of the destruction of her home, the loss of her creators and when both her and Bee had been captured by the 'con's.

"Take her to your quarters boy!" came the gruff voice of the weapon speacialist, looking towards the medic "Not a word Rachet! they need to be together" he repremanded before the medic could protest. "I'll talk to Optimus!"

Nodding, the yellow scout picked up his periwinkle wife, careful not to catch her wings and walked out of the medbay. All the time her head buried into his chest. The twins wolf whistled as they past them in the corridor. But the two ignored them wraped up in just being together again.

Reaching their desination Bumblebee keyed in his password and the door opened, only just closing and locking the door in time, when a pair of arms turned him around and pushed against the door, a pair of hungry lips found his. Losing himself to his femme, he picked up her small frame and they made there way to their berth.

Many hours later Bee was watching his sparkmate recharge, she looked so calm and peacefull when she slept. Her armour had retacked along with his own and they lay there in there protofroms, her arm was draped over his abdomin as her other lay under her head which was softly located on his chest. There legs were entertwinded.

Pulling the thermal off of the floor he draped it over the both of them. The femme let out a small painful moan, he could feel another nightmare start to take hold.

_"I'm here My Butterfly" _he soothed again, rubbing her back gently until she sighed, snuggling closer to his side. He frowned, remembering when the two had been younglings and Butterfly's last bad batch of nightmare's had been caused.

(flashback)

The youngling mech woke to the sound of a terrified scream. Sitting up in his berth Bumblebee found the large frame of there white guardian, pacing the younglings room. The small form of his best friend was securely held in his arms. It looked like Butterfly had woken the adult mech up with her cries for help.

"Come on Fly! wake up! Please!" came the worried voice of the CMO as he tried to wake the petite femme, his hands holding the femme as she thrashed against her imaginary attacker.

"HELP ME!! BEE! RATCHET!!!"

Bumblebee watched the medic gently sooth the femme as she slowly began to wake up.

"Bee? what are you doing awake?" the medic asked noticing his other charge was also now awake.

"Fly ok?" the young yellow mech asked, watching as aqua optics slowly began to online and look around the room

"Yes she's ok, just bad dreams"

"Ratch?" came a small confused voice, seeing the medic Butterfly burst into tears, flinging her arms around her guardians neck.

"That's a girl!" the medic cooed rubbing her back, "Come on! lets go and get some energon"

"Me too!" Bumblebee called lifting his hands up to the medic.

Butterfly kept a tight hold of Ratchets armour as they walked, she refused to let go or talk to anyone, no matter how hard Bee tried to get her attention.

"Hide!! Help me out here!" Ratchet called as they walked into the big room. It was still pretty early in the evening and many mechs were around the room relaxing, watching the holo-screen, playing chips or jus grabing some energon.

The old gunslinger looked up from his game of chips with Jazz and Hound, Seeing the medic placing both younglings on the couch, thought with a bit of difficulty getting Butterfly to let go, Ironhide abandoned his game and walked over taking the femme off of the medic and sitting down next to Bumblebee.

"Had a nightmare Fly?" the gunner asked as Rachet brought over some warmed energon for both of the younglings. "Her little head nodded as she quietly drank her energon"

"Don't worry Fly! If Decepticreeps come back! I'll kick there afts!" Bee stood up, kicking his foot in the air and spilling his energon all down himself.

The whole rec room burst out laughing at the sight of the yellow youngling, dripping with energon. The little femme smiling.

Later when Bee had been cleaned up and both had been put back to bed, the small yellow bot climed up next to the femme. He had heard her whimpering again, another nightmare starting, snugling down next to his bestfriend, "i'll protect you Fly! always!" the little mech whispered before falling ito recharge.

(end)

Bumblebee smiled at the memory looking down once again at his sparkmate. Until his comm went off....

**::Optimus to Bumblebee::**

**::Yes Sir?::**

**:: Not interupting anything am i?::**

**::No sir!:: **Bumblebee swore he counld hear a smile on the commanders lips

**::In that case, Report to the command center::**

**::Yes Sir!::**

**::And bring Butterfly::**

**::Yes Sir!::**

"Fly! come on we have to get up!" he said untangling himself from his mate

"Just five more mins?" she said holding on tighter to her mech

"Sorry Love! Optimus wants us in the command center" he said slipping his armour back into place and pulling her up from the berth.

"The Fleet!!" she exclaimed jumping up and placing her own armour into place.

The two entered the command center, hand in hand. Optimus smiled down as the two scouts saluted the commander before placing a hand firmly back to where it had started.

"You two are too come with me, we will meet up with the rest of the welcome party!" he said "Ironhide and Ratchet are already there with a few others!"

"Yes sir!" both answered. Fly was over the moon at seeing her baby again, Bee could feel her happiness radiating from their spark. But he was a little apprehensive at meeting his daughter, question's started going throught his CPU.

"Will she like me? Will she know me? What do i do?"

_"Don't worry! she knows and love's her daddy" _ she said giving his hand a reasuring squeeze as they followed there leader out towards the base entrance.

"Fly! have you picked and alt form?" Optimus asked

"Yes sir! I had lots of time to spare in the medbay!" she said smirking before transforming into a small powered jet, her wings giving off there rainbow colours as she took to the skies.

"Roll Out!" called the Autobot leader as he and Bumblebee transformed trailing the dirction the jet had gone.

As the two mechs reached the landing sight, Bee noticed Ironhide and Rachet looking towards the sky. He knew Hide's sparkmate Chromia was on this Transport with Elita One, Optimus's mate. He looked around for his own sparkmate, but could'nt see her in the crowd on the ground.

_"Up here silly!"_ she giggled

Looking towards the sky, Bee could see the first of the fleets Ark transport ships. Butterfly was circling around the massive fusilarge, ducking, diving and weaving by all the windows, as the ship came closer to the ground, Fly broke away heading to where Bee stood, she transformed in flight slowing just enough for Bumblebee to catch her, but not from toppling over.

The mechs around them laughed as the two were helped up off of the ground.

"Sorry! Love you!" came a cheeky remark as Bee placed his hand around her waist and a quick kiss on her lips. _"Love you too!"_

The first Ark slowly touched down, the engines powering down before the large cargo door started to open. Many of the mechs held there breath as their fellow cybertronians's started to decend from the ships belly. Many of the femmes held on to Sparklings or Younglings, either there own or orphans, found wandering the streets after the Flotilla masacra or after their parents had died from the war.

The reunion was a buzz of friends, relatives,colleges brothers and sisters. Hugs, kisses, slaps and banter was passed between them. and then starting all over again as more of the fleet's ships arrived.

Butterfly and Bee had been standing with Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus when Elita One and Chromia had all but jumped into there respected partners arms, before moving on to the others.

**::MoonRacer to Butterfly::**

**::Fly here! Its so good to hear your voice Moon! How is my little hell raiser?::**

**::Asleep! the little Imp stay'd up all night wanting to see her Mummy and Daddy, she fell into re-charge and hour ago::**

**::Where are you?::**

**::Coming down the ramp now::**

Letting go of Bee's hand the young femme sored straight up into the sky.

_"Where are you going?"_ came the Camero's voice in her spark

_"Wait and see!" _she said with that same myshevious giggle he loved so much.

Heading for the lead ship, Butterfly could see her friend start to decend the ramp, a small yellow and blue blob was wrapped around the purple femmes frame.

"MoonRacer!" she called getting nearer, landing in front of her friend. "Thank you so much for watching her!" she said hugging her best she could, before taking her most precious sparkling back to where the others were, careful so's not to wake the child.

"Fly? where did you go off too?" Bee asked as the femme slid past a few mechs and femme, careful so not to get herself knocked or jostled.

"I went to go get something, more precisely someone!" she said turning so's that Bee could see what she was carrying "unfortunatly this little hell raiser, would'nt go into re-charge last night and has only re-charged for the past hour"

Bee's spark stopped, the sparkling she held looked exactly like her mother, when they had been that age. Her colours a mixture of his own and ButterFly's. Gently he ran a finger down the the side of the small helm, small horn's like his were starting to show on top of her head.

"She's perfect!" he whispered, bringing his hand away as the youngling moved in her sleep adjusting herself to a more comfortable position.

"shhh" Butterfly cooed starting to humm an old cybertronian lullaby. Not wanting them to leave his sight Bee stayed close to both his sparkmate and youngling, always keeping an arm or hand on the small of her back, rubbing small circles.

"So this must be Bee's little hell raiser?" came Ratchet's voice. Bee frowned at the medic, he was still angry at the medic for throwing him in the Brig. "I'm sorry Bee, Fly! guess i still just see the two younglings, who we picked up in Taeon!"

Butterfly nudged Bee gently with her spark _"He means well! ease up on the old timer!"_

"So is she as bad as you two were?" Optimus asked coming over to the group, seeing the youngling on Butterfly's shoulder.

"Worst!" came Elita's voice as the group laughed "She's aready pranked everyone at least once!"

"A youngling after our own sparks!" Sunstreaker smiled, Sideswipe close behind him

"Oh! No! You two are not involving my youngling in any of your pranks!" Bee voice came "That's Our job!" he smiled pulling Fly a little closer.

Again the group laughed, this time the youngling stirred, the noise pulling her from re-charge, clicks, squeaks and moans coming from the small vocal processor.

"Shhh shhh! My Fire!" Butterfly cooed again trying to get her daughter back to re-charge, curressing the younglings helm and audio's "Mummy's here!" That got the younglings attention.

"Mummy!" came the squeal as small yellow arms held on tight to her neck. "Ow ow ow! sweetspark! ease up! Mummy can't breath"

"Sorry mummy!" came the sheepish reply as the youngling looked around at the familliar and unfamilliar faces. Her optic's noticing the yellow mech who was looking at her. The youngling femmes spark was being nudged, but was'nt by her mother's. Suddenly feeling shy, the little autobot hid her face from the strange mech.

"Fire?....Firefly? I want you to meet someone!" Butterfly cooed, feeling Bumblebee reaching out throught their sparks

"This is Bumblebee! Firefly, Are'nt you going to say hello?" Butterfly asked, smiling as the small bot buried her head deeper into the crook of her mothers neck.

"H...Hi Firefly?" Bee started out a bit shakily, his own spark tentativly reaching out to the youngling's, Butterfly's spark encouraging his own.

"Fire? Do you know who Bumblebee is?" Butterfly asked, the small bot nodded and muffled the answer into the older femmes neck.

"What was that?" Butterfly asked, winking at Bee as she poked at a ticklish spot on the younglings side, making her squeal and bat her mothers hand away all the while her face still plastered to that one spot on her mothers neck. "Sorry! did'nt get that?" Butter smiled as she began to tickle the younger femme all over.

The younger bot did'nt know what to do, she could'nt get away from her mothers fingers no matter what she did. That was until she once again noticed Bumblebee standing there with a hugh smile on his face.

"h....hel...help me!" she squealed with laughter as she reached out to the yellow mech "Daddy! Help me!" finnally bracing her feet against her mother's chassis, Firefly launched herself away from Butterfly and into the unexpected arms of her father, wrapping small blue/yellow arms around his neck then turning to face her mum, sticking out a small tongue.

"Can't get me! mummy" she sang

"No! But i can!" Bee said resumming the tickle torture on her small femme and earning another squeal from the youngling.

"Daddy! Stop!" Firefly laughed as Bee threw the youngling up into the air and catching her into a hug. Looking up at Butterfly he grabbed her hand and pulled her to into a family embrace.

After another few hours of greetings and many of the younger Cybertronians had fallen into recharge. Optimus made the decision to head back to the Base.

"My fellow cyerbertronians, friends, Brothers, Sisters!" Optimus called looking around the group "Lets go home! All Younglings and Sparklings into the trailer"

"Roll Out!"


End file.
